Second Chance
by Hidden.Hermit
Summary: Anna attempts to ask out the girl of her dreams at the campus bar and ends up being utterly humiliated. A knock on her door later on in the night, however, may just be the second chance she hadn't dared to hope for. [Elsanna] [Not Related] [Modern AU] [Fluff]


**Second Chance**

**Summary:****Anna attempts to ask out the girl of her dreams at the campus bar and ends up being utterly humiliated. A knock on her door later on in the night, however, may just be the second chance she hadn't dared to hope for. [Elsanna] [Not Related] [Modern AU] [Fluff]**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Disney's Frozen or anything associated with it. I am not making a profit off of this story. I am just a poor college goer who is obsessed/in-love-with the movie.**

_**A/N: I just don't even know, okay? I was writing the sequel to **__**A Promise of Forever**__** – which I have just posted the first chapter of and is called **__**To Scheme Against The Queen**__**, when this very vague idea popped into my head. Very vague. As in, this whole thing was thought up as I wrote, with no plan at all. So... Yeah. I don't expect to continue this beyond chapter 2, since it was meant to be short.**_

**O0O0O**

Anna tossed her keys onto the little table beside her apartment door as she stumbled in. Closing the door behind her and locking it, she allowed her head to flop against the hard wood and groaned - the sound more in reaction to the utter fool she had made of herself at the bar earlier rather than any pain the impact against the door had caused. She was, after all, quite used to accidentally injuring herself – it came with being a complete klutz – and had thankfully built up somewhat of a pain tolerance.

She was not, however, used to putting her heart on her sleeve and being turned down so spectacularly.

In public.

To the sound of laughter.

"Oh, _God_," Anna groaned again in mortification and purposefully lifted her head and let it bang against the door a few times more, futilely hoping in the back of her mind that she could knock the embarrassing memories right out of her skull. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _Idiot_!"

Suffice to say, the only things she received for her efforts were a reddened forehead and the makings of a slight headache.

Pulling away from the door with a sigh, she morosely pulled her sweater over her head and let it drop to the floor. Three more steps – and a few hops and curses as she realized she hadn't taken off her sneakers - and her knee-length khaki shorts followed the way of her sweater and footwear as she uncaringly left them where they fell. Another four steps and her bra joined its brethren just before she crossed the threshold into her bathroom.

Not even bothering to look at her reflection in the mirror – she could imagine just fine what kind of sorry state she looked like at the moment, thank you very much – Anna ran a hand through her coppery locks and attempted to untangle the elastic holding her hair up. Her other hand reached out to turn on the shower before resting under the spray to gauge the temperature – her water heater was a fickle thing which liked to taunt her with the promise of hot water only to blast her with liquid iciness once she stepped fully beneath the spray – as she winced at the tugging against her head.

Hairspray, in hindsight, had been a _horrible_ idea.

Biting her lip as her hand got caught in her hair and she accidentally yanked just a _bit_ too hard, Anna winced. Dropping the offending piece of neon green elastic on the floor – complete with strands of tangled coppery locks - she withdrew her hand from the water and shimmied out of her underwear. Figuring she might actually be lucky for once – the water hadn't deviated from the set temperature at all during her struggle with her hair – Anna stepped into the hot water with a sigh of relief.

Maybe a nice relaxing shower would help banish the memories of earlier.

Shoulders slumping in pleasure under the mercifully hot spray, she blindly reached out for her shampoo – almost knocking the whole shelf of bath products to the floor in the process – and began lathering her hair with the strawberry scented pink liquid. Rinsing it out a few minutes later, she let out a sigh of relief as her once stiff hair was back to being only slightly stubborn – at least now she could run her hands through the long strands without her fingers getting stuck every few inches.

Repeating her actions – this time with conditioner – Anna grabbed for her bath poof and froze. She hadn't realized it before, but the innocuous little mesh ball was a light icy blue in color. The same color, it just so happened, as _her_ eyes.

Her absolutely _beautiful_ light blue eyes.

Anna whimpered as her traitorous mind flashed back to the utter humiliation she subjected herself to of a few hours previous.

_/_

"_Whoa there, Feisty-Pants. What are you trying to do- get drunk within the first half hour? Take it from me - if you don't pace yourself, you'll definitely regret it later."_

_Anna ignored her childhood friend in favor of downing another shot, her face only scrunching up in mild disgust this time. While it was no secret that she wasn't a heavy drinker – or a drinker at all really – she had spotted something about fifteen minutes after entering the bar that made her immediately turn to the enticing promise of liquid courage._

_Or, rather, some__**one**__._

_For at a table in the corner of the university's bar, surrounded by a gaggle of her also extremely popular friends, sat the most beautiful girl Anna had ever laid her eyes on – a girl she may or may not have been covertly kind of semi-stalking on campus for the past few months. _

_She wasn't a creep. Really. She was just too shy to approach the older girl normally - the sophisticated beauty was way out of her league and she knew it._

_Hence the alcohol. And the need for liquid courage._

_She had come to the split decision that she didn't care about how someone like the calm and cool Elsa Arendelle was the type of person who wouldn't normally socialise with someone like her. She was a hyperactive and painfully naive klutz, after all- and Elsa was, well, __**Elsa**__. _

_She had decided that it was totally not fair that they were in university and Kristoff had already had three different girlfriends – all of whom admittedly dumped him not too long into their relationships – while she'd had neither a girlfriend nor a boyfriend in her short nineteen years of life. _

_She had decided she was going to take the plunge and finally do something daring for once in her life; she was going to ask Elsa out on a totally non-platonic and hopefully memorable date._

_Tossing back her fifth shot – oddly enough, she didn't even taste the alcohol this time – Anna stood up from her barstool abruptly…_

…_And proceeded to fall sideways into Kristoff, almost knocking the larger boy off of his own barstool. Smacking the laughing boy in the stomach with the back of her hand, she used him as leverage to get back to her feet. Huffing, she gave the peanut-eating blonde the stink eye – which was somewhat ruined by the pink dusting her cheeks – and spoke in a mock pretentious tone._

"_I… am going to the washroom." With a decisively haughty nod, she began to walk away only for her scowl and blush to deepen as she heard her friend call out loudly._

"_Just try to keep your feet on the ground so that we don't have a repeat of last time," Kristoff shouted, a snort escaping his lips as Anna stiffened perceptively. "Remember, strangers don't take too kindly to you head-butting them in the kidney."_

_Anna mocked his words under her breath with a high pitched voice – it wasn't as if it were a completely mortifyingly horrible experience; Rapunzel __**had**__ met Eugene as a result after all – as she continued forward. Straightening her posture and clearing her voice as she approached __**the**__ table, Anna came to a sudden faltering stop a few feet away from her destination. Having seen her approach, two girls had risen from Elsa's table and had walked forward to block her path, their arms crossed over their chests and smirks on their faces._

"_Well, well, well," Briar-Rose, or Aurora as she preferred to be called, rose a brow as she gave Anna the onceover, her gaze anything but impressed. "Look who it is, Ariel." _

_Oh. Right. In her alcohol induced bravery, she had completely forgotten the fact that while she had never actually spoken to Elsa, she __**had**__ spoken to her friends more than enough times to realize that they didn't like her._

"_Klutz-zilla," Ariel answered with a haughty toss of her dark red hair – which was rather rich coming from her since she was quite the klutz herself, though Anna supposed the fact that she was actually rich somehow made up for that little fact. "What are you doing here? Not trying to infect us with your dorkiness, I hope."_

_Like, they really, __**really**__, didn't like her. Anna honestly didn't understand why they showed her such hostility, despite her near bottom-of-the-food-chain social status. It just seemed… rather extreme for just that._

"_I… I-I…" Anna stuttered out, the flame of courage within her flickering and waning in the face of the sudden adversity._

"_I-I-I," Aurora mocked lightly as Ariel snorted. "Spit it out, Klutz-zilla. We don't have all day."_

_Anna took a deep shaky breath, before blurting out her reason, trying to get it all out before she chickened out. "I-want-to-ask-Elsa-out-on-a-date!"_

_It took the two of them a few moments to decipher her word vomit, however when they did their expressions turned sharp._

_Yeah. Okay. Now she remembered that they had started out by just ignoring her, though when they caught her showing an interest in Elsa they stepped up their game and that's when the verbal bullying began._

"_Well that's a laugh," Aurora snickered. "I'll save you the trouble and utter humiliation and tell you right now that the answer is a big __**no**__."_

"_B-But…" Anna stuttered out again, this time in desperation as her dreams seemed to be falling apart right in front of her. "You don't __**know**__ that- if you'd just let me __**ask**__ her then-"_

"_Then what?" Ariel butted in, her voice incredulous. "You actually think she'd say yes?"_

"_Wait, Ari. If the Klutz wants to be humiliated in front of all of us, who are we to stop her?" Aurora smirked suddenly over at her friend, who made an 'oh' sound before snickering and agreeing._

_Anna watched in confusion as Ariel turned around and walked up to Elsa. "What's she doing?"_

"_Asking your question for you," Aurora stated offhandedly as she inspected her nails for any chips or cracks. "Pay attention, maybe you'll finally learn something."_

_Wary, Anna turned her eyes back to the object of her affections. She watched as Ariel whispered something in the blonde's ear. She froze as light blue eyes glanced at her in confusion before her head shook side to side in a silent 'no'. She felt the creeping feeling of despair and humiliation crawl up her spine moments before the whole table burst into laughter._

_Anna tore her eyes away as she saw Elsa raise a hand to daintily cover her mouth as she lightly giggled along with her peers, crushed._

"_So you got your answer, yeah?" Aurora confirmed uncaringly before waving her hand. "Now shoo. Being in your presence is doing horrible things to my aura."_

_Anna dejectedly made her way passed the table and into the washroom, her insides twisting in a jumble of humiliation, dejection, and despair. Making her way back to the bar once she finished, she spent the better part of twenty minutes trying to smile and pretend that nothing was wrong before she couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, she said a quick goodbye to Kristoff._

"_Wait- I've only had, like, half a beer. I can drive you home if you want?" Kristoff half stood only for Anna to wave him back down._

"_Nah, you stay and have fun," Anna reassured her friend, a genuine smile sliding onto her face for a split second at his concern only to be replaced once again with a forced one. "Punzie and Eugene'll be here soon. I'll take a cab or- or maybe I'll walk. The cold air might do me some good."_

"_Well, okay," Kristoff slowly sat back down. "If you're sure. Make sure to drink plenty of water and take some Advil before bed though, okay?"_

"_Sure thing, mom," Anna rolled her eyes and waved, but as she turned to leave her smile was once again a touch more genuine._

_What the redhead hadn't realized, however, was that a pair of confused and concerned light blue eyes had been tracked her progress through the bar since the moment she'd become aware of the younger girl's presence._

_/_

Gasping as a blast of cold water gushing from the showerhead interrupted her – rather understandable if you asked her – wallowing, Anna quickly rinsed the suds from her hair and body. Teeth chattering and body wracked with large uncontrollable shivers, Anna swiftly slammed her showerhead into the off position with a glare and a quiet curse. Wrapping her body in a large fluffy pink towel – with a matching smaller towel wrapping around her hair and staying atop her head – she made her way to her bedroom to change.

Anna walked out of her bedroom a few minutes later with a pair of too-large blue pajama pants dotted with happily smiling snowmen and a random pink t-shirt with the picture of a piece of chocolate cake with googly eyes, not caring that she was essentially wearing two different pajama pieces. Barefoot with the pink towel still twisted atop her head – she liked to soak out as much of the water as she could since she hated how loud hair dryers were – she dragged her feet to her small kitchen and opened the freezer. Pushing a few boxes of frozen pizza out of the way – as well as a bag of frozen vegetables that had been there since she moved in – Anna grabbed a large tub of chocolate fudge ice-cream.

It was time to break out the comfort food.

Slamming the freezer door to make sure it stayed shut, she rifled through one of the drawers before retreating to the living room, the spoon clutched firmly in her hand like a favored weapon. Throwing herself on her couch with a slight bounce, she picked up the remote and turned the channel to a kids' station - she was definitely in the need for feel-good cartoons. Prying open the new tub of icy deliciousness, Anna worked her spoon into the frozen treat before shoving a large chunk into her mouth.

Relaxing as the comforting taste of chocolate hit her tongue and tickled her taste-buds, Anna chewed slightly before swallowing, her weapon of choice already working to loosen another spoonful from the frozen tub. A slight dip in the couch beside her as well as a head rubbing against her side made her look up from her task, a small smile sliding onto her face. Raising her unoccupied hand, she scratched her cuddly friend behind the ear.

"Hey there Snowman," Anna cooed softly at her mostly white cat – a small patch of black fur atop his head the only other color upon his fluffy body. "You still love mommy even though she's a dorky klutz, don't you Olaf?"

Olaf purred and rubbed his head against her side once more. Anna placed the tub of ice-cream on the cushion beside her – still within reach, mind you – and gathered her furry friend into her arms. Cuddling the cat to her chest, Anna rubbed her face against his soft fur as he purred quietly, content to stay curled in her embrace like a living teddy-bear.

"What would I do without you, huh buddy?"

Olaf simply purred once again in response, his eyes closing in pleasure.

**0O0O0**

She was halfway through her tub of chocolate fudge ice-cream when she thought she heard a light knock on the door. Brows furrowing as she looked up from the TV to the clock on the wall, she shrugged and chalked it up to her imagination – who'd be coming to see her at midnight on a Friday anyways? Turning back to the TV, she shoved another bite of softened ice-cream into her mouth only to hear another light knock, this one slightly louder yet somehow coming off as more hesitant.

Blinking in confusion as she was now sure it wasn't just her imagination, Anna placed the tub of ice-cream on the coffee table in front of her and swallowed. Picking up Olaf and setting him beside her – the only indication he made of being aware of his new position was a single eye opening and closing in indifference – Anna rocked onto her feet and made her way to the door.

Figuring it was the old lady who lived down the hall and insisted that everyone call her Granny, Anna opened the door and began speaking without first checking through the peephole to confirm her visitor's identity.

"Hi Granny, did you forget your keys a…gain…" Anna's eyes widened and she froze as she finally took in the other person's appearance.

It wasn't Granny.

"I should hope not," came the softly tinkling voice from her visitor, her words lightly teasing as she smiled in mild amusement. "I might have been a bit put out if you would have thought otherwise."

Oh. Oh _God_. Had she said that out _loud_?

"Yes you did." Anna could do nothing but stare dumbly as the blonde before her tilted her head cutely to the side. "I take it you didn't mean to?"

Anna's breath hitched as a lopsided smile slid onto her visitor's face. That smile was…was… _wow_. It was gourmet _chocolate_ – if, you know, chocolate were a smile.

"Thank you." The smile widened as a very light dusting of pink settled on her pale cheeks. "I've never quite heard it put that way before."

Anna's face slowly reddened until it resembled a bright red flame. Seeing her visitor – which was, to her utter and complete shock, _Elsa Arendelle_ – about to speak once again, a light look of worry overshadowing the amusement previously in her blue orbs, Anna opened her mouth and proceeded to talk. A lot. And, to her mounting horror, she found that she couldn't stop.

"I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to say that- any of that. Not- not that it's not true, because I mean _wow_, your smile is _gorgeous_. And, like, not just your smile, you know? You're like gorgeousness personified, if that's even a thing. Is it a thing? I think it's a thing. Well, it's definitely a thing now because- because here you are. At my door. You. Not Granny." Anna wasn't sure how it was possible, but as she saw the amusement grow in Elsa's blue orbs she could feel her face growing impossibly hotter.

"Nope- no siree! It'd be impossible to mistake you two; Granny is old and kind of wrinkly and smells like potpourri and you're like the opposite! You're young and beautiful and you smell like mint chocolate… Not that I've smelled you or anything - because that would be totally creepy and I'm not a creep, I swear! I just-" Hearing a beautiful tinkling giggle, Anna's words froze in her throat. Watching as Elsa tried to politely cover her giggles with a hand, Anna turned her flushed gaze downwards and shifted in complete embarrassment for the second time that night.

Hearing Elsa's giggles die down with a light clearing of her throat, Anna shyly looked up at her through her lashes, her voice a meek squeak. "…Hi Elsa."

"Hi Anna," Elsa responded gently as if she were speaking to a spooked animal, her soft smile back in place.

"You… You know my _name_?" Anna questioned in complete bafflement as her eyes widened, her voice doing a fantastic job of broadcasting her incredulousness.

"Of course," Elsa responded, her voice slightly matter-of-fact. "I found your wallet in the washroom at Oaken's; it must have fallen out of your pocket when you were in there. I hope you don't mind, but I opened it and checked your licence to find out where you lived so that I could return it."

"O-oh," Anna blinked, not having even realized that she'd lost it. "You… you didn't have to do that. Thank you."

"Also…" Elsa bit her lip lightly before continuing, hazarding a guess as to why the younger girl's voice was tinged in disappointment. "I've seen you around campus a few times. You always looked so happy and carefree, that I couldn't help but inquire one of the other students – a Rapunzel, I believe - about your name. I hope you'll forgive me again for being nosy."

"O-oh?" This time Anna's voice reflected her joyful disbelief, her head tilting somewhat so as to hesitantly connect her gaze more fully with the other girl's. She would have to have words with Rapunzel about not informing her when things like this happened. Not that they happened a lot. Or, at all, really – this was actually a first. "N-not at a-all. I-I mean, there's n-nothing to forgive."

Both girls gazed at each other in silence for a few minutes, one set of eyes lit with soft amusement while the other set was aglow with shyness. Finally Anna couldn't take staring at the beautiful older girl anymore and averted her gaze – if she hadn't she would have likely ended up doing or saying something she'd immediately regret. "So, um, what brings you to my apartment?"

Elsa lifted up her hand and opened it; sitting upon her palm was Anna's wallet.

Anna flushed in remembrance. The blonde must think her an idiot, since she had just stated her reason for showing up not five minutes before. Reaching forward, she shakily took the proffered wallet – her breath hitching and her hand freezing momentarily as she touched smooth cool skin – and clutched it in her hands, her fingers fiddling with the frayed material. "T-thanks. Again."

Seeing the shorter girl fidget and glance quickly at the door, Elsa quickly spoke up. "I would… I also came to apologise for my friends' behavior tonight."

Anna's expression immediately fell, her arms coming up to hug her stomach. "No, you uh, you don't have to. It was my fault for-"

"Please," Elsa cut the rambling girl off gently yet firmly. "Allow me to do this."

Seeing Anna reluctantly nod her head yes, Elsa smiled in thanks before continuing. "I would like to apologise for how they treated you. They're good people, however sometimes they can be... they can be quite…" Elsa struggled silently for a few moments to find the correct word only to be interrupted by the younger redhead.

"Bitchy?" Anna blurted out before smacking a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening to the size of saucers.

A pale brow slowly rose at the supplied adjective. Elsa tried to control an amused smile from breaking upon her lips and was more or less successful, though the amusement was audible in her voice. "While I wouldn't have used that word _exactly_, I suppose it is a true enough substitute."

Holding in a coo at Anna's embarrassed blush, Elsa continued, this time choosing her words carefully. "I would – that is if you don't mind – like it if you would repeat the question you had earlier for me."

"W-what?" Anna paled at the request, her arms going back to hugging herself tightly around the middle. She couldn't- she barely had the courage to do it the _first_ time, and look how well that turned out! "W-Why?"

"Because for some reason I don't think Ariel was entirely honest with me," Elsa replied wryly and with more than a hint of discontent. "Your reaction seemed a little too extreme for when I shook my head no to your supposed question on whether or not I liked the smell of the men's locker room."

"Wait, what?!" Anna blinked in disbelief, her mouth hanging slightly open at the admission.

"I take it I was right, then?" Elsa shifted slightly before folding her hands in front of her, a brow raised in question.

"That's, that's not even _close_ to what I wanted to ask!" Anna gestured wildly with her hands, her voice incredulous and rising in volume with each word. "I mean, I know they had it out for me - but this? How do they take me wanting to ask you out and turn it into me asking if you liked the smell of the men's locker room? I mean, really? That place is just disgusting, and… and… oh _shit_."

Anna immediately froze as she realized exactly what she had just blurted out. Not even noticing the smile that had bloomed on Elsa's face in her, she quickly turned around and slammed the door shut. Leaning on it like she had earlier, she began to internally berate herself and her damned rambling.

There was a knock on the door.

Anna held in a pathetic whimper – how much more embarrassment could she take before she just keeled over?

Another knock sounded, this time accompanied by a muffled voice. "Anna? You do realize that it's only polite to allow someone to answer your questions when you ask them, right?"

Anna waited for the floor to swallow her whole, but instead the welcome mat just smiled cheerily back at her. Sometimes she really thought her furniture was out to get her.

Another knock. "I refuse to answer you through a door, Anna."

Heaving a great sigh after mentally debating with herself for a long moment, Anna slowly pushed herself upright. Putting her hand on the doorknob, she gathered her courage; she figured she might as well get it over with and face the music like the adult she was supposed to be. Slowly twisting the knob, she cracked the door open just wide enough so that one turquoise eye could peek out in wary resignation.

"Yes."

Anna blinked, her brows furrowing as she unconsciously opened the door further, her whole head now visible. "…Yes?

Elsa smiled gently before clarifying. "Yes, Anna. I would love to go on a date with you."

Anna froze for the umpteenth time that night, her world seemingly upending itself in reaction to the blonde's softly uttered words. There was no way that she had heard that right. "Wait- what?"

"You heard me," Elsa teased lightly, finding the completely flabbergasted look on the younger girl's face almost as adorable as when she was shyly blushing. Almost.

"You want to go out with me? Me?" Anna reiterated, wanting to confirm just to be sure she wasn't imagining the whole thing. At Elsa's nod, Anna slowly started to smile, which quickly turned into a goofy grin as she mumbled under her breath. "_Me_."

This was quite possibly turning out to be one of the happiest days of her life. She didn't think she was dreaming, but it felt so real. Elsa was standing right in front of her – with that gorgeous, _gorgeous_ smile – and she had even touched the older girl. This was… This was…

"Well, then," Elsa started after a few moments of staring at the younger girl, a warmth suffusing her chest and beginning to show quite clearly on her cheeks the longer she looked. Clearing her throat lightly, she took a step back and reluctantly averted her gaze. "It's rather late. I… I guess I'll see you later?"

"Wait!" Anna called out in panic as she broke out of her daze. Elsa couldn't leave now! What if this _was_ just some sort of really lucid dream and she was actually passed out on her couch in a chocolate induced coma? If that was the case, she didn't want the dream to end – and Elsa leaving would end it quite spectacularly.

Seeing the blonde stop and shoot her a confused glance over her shoulder, Anna blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Would you, um, like to come inside maybe?"

To her utter joy and relief, Elsa hesitated only slightly before turning back around. "I would love to."

**O0O0O**

_**A/N: So that was the intro, basically. And the next and last chapter will basically be pure Elsanna fluff. And awkwardness. And maybe a tiny bit of steam. But mostly fluff. Let me know what you think. (Of this story. Or the weather. But preferably this story.)**_


End file.
